


You speak baby?

by dizbil



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Evansworth, I blame bambosh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hemsworth is a single dad struggling between his father's duties and job hunting but thankfully, Chris (the other Chris) is friend, he's here to help.<br/>Or maybe he's more than just a friend? (This is all Tom's fault anyway...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You speak baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So Chris and Chris were so cute and funny during their interviews together... how can you not ship it.  
> Also this is bambosh's fault.  
>  _Story unbetad'd._

There is a lot of things you expect at 6 am.

But one of them is certainly not a call from Chris Hemsworth.

However Chris Evans, (yeah talk about confusion), rolls up from his covers with an actual smile on his face, grabbing his phone on the night stand with one hand, the other rubbing his face. He is still sleepy, hell he's not even dressed and all he has on him is some cotton pants because it was the only thing he managed to put one before passing out last night.

But Chris. The _other_ Chris, not him, just sent him a message.

Evans knows this because he set a special ringtone for the Aussie, _can't touch this_ by MC Hammer to be more precise, a private Chris' joke you might say.

**Need you to keep an eye on I. for a few hours? Pls?**

Chris can not say no to that. He wishes he could. After all, it's 6 am and it’s his day off and he was supposed to sleep all day, catch up with some random TV shows and hit the bar with Tom and Downey. He glances at his phone before he stands up with a sigh.

He can't say no to Chris. He just can't.

This is probably why he finds himself in front of Hemsworth’s doorstep, almost fifteen minutes later, showered, wearing one of his infamous gray sweaters, his glasses on his nose and a smile on his face. And Chris doesn't even have to knock twice before the door opens.

Revealing Chris. Hemsworth.

And the look he has on his face when he sees the other Chris is one of pure relief, blue eyes shining with that particular light, blond hair falling down his face as he smiles down to Chris. For one brief moment, Evans is so caught up into that smile that he misses a few things, like the fact the other Chris is half naked and trying to calm down a very angry baby. Yeah right, India, he's here for India not to drool over the Aussie's chest.

"Thank the lord you're here, she woke up because of a phone call I just got and she won't go to sleep and I have to go, this is just crazy around here and I think she might even have woken up the neighbors."

Chris is rambling as he goes to the kitchen, Evans following him. He's used to coming here, hell, he knows this flat better than his own own and he's not even surprised to see that the sink is full of dishes or the clothes hanging everywhere. Like Hemsworth always puts it, being a single dad can be pretty messy. And in some way, Evans understands, even if it's weird that Chris is a few years younger than him and already has a baby. But you know, it's one of those things they never talk about, they met months ago in a bar and all it took was a few beers and the realization that they both had the same name for them to be friends. It clicked pretty quickly.

"Hello earth to Chris? God I will never get used to the fact that we have the same name."

Evans shakes his head, not even realizing he has been staring at Chris the whole time. Wow. Rude. India seems to somehow be calmer even if she is still crying. "Here let me..." Evans takes the baby without even thinking twice and just like that, India stops crying, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah it's me uncle Chris, remember the super cool uncle Chris?" In a matter of seconds now, the little girl is laughing and Evans can hear the other Chris sighing.

"I really don't know how you do that. Sometimes I think she doesn't even like me at all..."

"Aw come on, don't say that... Besides she was probably sound asleep and without that phone call..."

"Yeah probably..."

They're actually quite close. But Chris is too busy looking down at his daughter and well Evans... Okay, maybe he's looking at the other's man clavicle a little bit too hard, but the man is standing right next to him, it would be like not noticing the fact that his hair is somehow still wet, that he has the beginning of dark circles under his blue eyes, the same blue as India. Yes, Evans has been staring enough to notice all of that and he knows he should look away but he doesn't until Chris raises up his eyes to him, smiling.

"Yeah that phone call... Job offer actually."

"Really? That's great man."

If he could pat his shoulder, Evans would, but he's holding India with both hands and she's looking at them both, with a slight frown on her face like he trying to understand what they are saying. Anyway, Evans know that things aren't always easy for Hemsworth, and even if he has offered his help countless times, the blond has always denied it with a smile on his face and his infamous "I'm okay I swear" with his deep voice and his accent in every word. Not that Evans find the accent appealing or something like that. (And right now he could just hear Tom laughing at him inside of his head... Never mind.)

"Yeah..." Chris steps away for a moment, giving him his strange look before he smiles. "It's nothing really but I could use the money you know... Sure you don't mind keeping an eye on her?"

They both know the answer, Evans has been baby sitting for the other Chris every now and then and honestly he doesn't mind at all. India is a sweetheart, she mostly sleeps and eats a lot and sure at first he wasn't sure about how to change a diaper (seriously, they should make class for that) but now you could say that Chris was a real nanny.

"Stop asking stupid questions and go... It'll be fine I swear."

The other Chris is not even listening to him anyway, Evans is actually talking to his back. Not that he mind. He's pretty okay with everything going on right now, no but seriously... Evans knows he's not a small guy, he's actually pretty cut, but next to Hemsworth? Everyone feels small, especially him.

"Okay good."

Chris disappears in the bedroom and the other can not help but following, still keeping an eye on India. She's trying to catch his glasses in the cutest way ever and he can help but smiling at her, she smiles back, making baby sounds. Or whatever the hell you're supposed to call that. (He will be a bad dad, sure of that). Anyway, when Chris leans into the doorway, holding India with both hands, the other Chris is stepping inside some low jeans. Talk about a good image. Not that Evans would ever admit it out loud. Chris and him are just friends. Yep, this is why he's not staring at his hipbones right now, nor does he stare at the pale chest disappearing as Chris finally and sadly puts on a shirt. No he's not, because that would be totally weird, right? Yeah right.

And Hemsworth is tying up his hair into a ponytail when he turns to him. "So how do I look?"

Is that a real question? automatically thinks Evans. Of course he does, more than good actually and Chris knows a lot of people who would kill to be Chris' white t-shirt right now. (And yes he and Tom might be on that list, not that it was of any importance anyway...)

"Good..." manages to say Evans instead of what he really wants to say.

"Well good enough for the interview I hope, no way I'm wearing a suit man, just no fucking way." Chris mumbles, his accent thickier than usual as he reduces the distance between them. He leans on to give a kiss on India's forehead before he straightens up. "Okay, I'll be back in a few hours, thanks again, you're a life savior Chris really."

"Shut up and go kick some ass okay... But... you know... not too hard."

And yes, Hemsworth is still laughing by the time he leaves his flat and Evans is wondering why does he open his mouth sometimes. However Chris is laughing and that's all that matters in the end right?

"So India... Let's check what's on TV, shall we?"

And she answers with a smile so similar to her dad huge grin that Chris decides it's enough for an answer.

→

Evans is supposed to be having fun. And he should be. Chris is in his favorite bar, with a beer in his hands, the music in the background is actually one of his favorite songs... But despite all that, he can’t help but sigh and glance at his watch from time to time and mostly glance at his phone.

“So when are you going to tell him?”

Chris is more than surprised by the voice coming to his left and he turns around to meet Tom’s infamous smile. The British is up to something and he’s also more drunk than Chris. But it turns out, getting Tom drunk is really not that difficult. One shot of tequila and he’s done. Tom is not the bad kind of drunk, no he’s actually funnier and of course, has a reply for everything.

“Tell what to who?” asks Chris before he chuckles at Tom’s more than obvious drunk haze.

Tom slides on the leather couch they’re both sitting on and leans closer, enough to look at Chris with his intense stare, one hand on his face like he’s trying to decide if Chris is lying or not. Lying about what? As always, Evans is lost. Why does he hang out with those guys? Well at least talking to drunk Tom is still better than being dragged to the dancefloor by Downey, right? Poor Mark really, poor Mark.

“Well tell Chris... Not you, _Chris-Chris,_ you know, yay tall” Tom raises an head over his head. “Blond and Australian?”

“Yeah.” Evans is doing his best not to laugh, part of him curious to know where this conversation is headed.

“So when are you going to tell him that you have a massive big gay crush on him?”

“I... what... I... I don’t.” replies quickly Chris trying to keep his voice low so the whole bar won’t end up staring at them.

Tom has that laugh, that special laugh of his that the other Chris, Hemsworth has on his phone and set as a ringtone just for the British, before he gives him a look clearly meaning “oh really? Well in that case, I’m the queen of England.”

“Please Chris don’t lie... Just... it’s _soooo_ obvious... I’m surprised you guys aren’t already making out like crazy. Damn some people would pay to watch that...” Tom scratches the back of his head, looking away and a smirk on his face. “ _I_ would pay to watch that.”

And Chris’ reaction is pretty stupid actually, so stupid because he’s blushing. Tom is being absolutely ridiculous and it’s probably alcohol that makes him talk like this, because Chris is not having a crush on Chris. (No seriously, the whole name thing can be really confusing sometimes... Okay, most of the time.) Okay so maybe he has been staring at him way too much and yes, he might have noticed that the guy is hot. And also funny. And the way he is caring about India a lot is beyond adorable. And he might have been the reason Evans has started watching Game of Thrones because Hemsworth talked about the TV show with so much passion... Not to mention the way he always talks with his hands. Oh. Well.

“Oh god...” Chris lets escape as it finally hits him. “I have a crush on Chris.”

“See?” Tom is giggling next to him. “I told you.”

Chris can not honestly see why and how he missed that obvious fact. Or maybe he was in denial all that time. Yes. That must be it. Because after all, he can not remember his last crush..; high school maybe? Wow, so not a good idea to think about how old he actually is right now. Oh man... Chris just wants to disappear, if the ground could split in two and swallow him whole right now, he would be more than glad. Instead, he just buries his head between his hands, whispering “god you’re an idiot.” But it’s obvious isn’t it? Between his job, his dog and his friends, he really doesn’t have the time to start a relationship but then there was Chris... Hell the guy has the same freaking name as him, it had to be a sign, right? And Tom wrapping one arm around Chris’ shoulder is the one thing that makes him raises his head, facing once again Tom’s smile.

“Oh come on Evans, it’s okay no biggie... don’t act like it’s the end of the world! You like Chris Hemsworth? So what? My advice is this: finish your drink, go to his place, tell him, you guys have great and amazing Chris sex and tada everything is perfect... Don’t forget to send me a tape, that’s all I ask in return.” declares Tom with a smile.

Chris is about to reply, to say first say that Tom needs to get someone in his life too, maybe call that Benedict guy from work he was always talking about but that’s before Downey appears, Mark following him holding more drinks.

“Did I just hear the word sex and tape in the same sentence?” asks Robert sliding next to Chris.

“Yes, the Chris and Chris one.” quickly answers Tom.

“Oh I would kill for that.”

“Hello... who wouldn’t? Besides, if we sell it to ebay we might make a lot of money?”

“Might? Oh Downey you need to think bigger, it’s not ebay that’s Hollywood that I am aiming.”

“Oh a big boy with big plans?”

“Always Robert always.”

“Guys...” interrupts Mark.

“What?” They say at the same time.

“I think you should give Chris some space to breath.”

Because of course, Chris is in the middle of them and there is no way he can escape the conversation, both of his cheeks more than red now. And he is very glad for Mark’s intervention and he hopes the other man can read it in the look he’s giving him right now.

“I know what this Chris needs... Chris.” simply declares Tom hugging Evans.

“Aren’t you weird out by the whole name thing?” Robert is frowning now.

“What?” Tom lets go of Chris, shaking his head. “It’s sexy.”

“Okay guys I think I’m gonna go home now.” finally says Chris. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate their companies, not at all, but Tom just gave him a lot to process and being alone could be helpful right now.

“No problem. Don’t forget to bring something for Sunday’s barbecue.” reminds Robert.

“I won’t.”

Chris is already standing up and when he’s waving goodbye he can not help but laugh because Tom is mouthing him : _CALL CHRIS_ in a very subtle way. And calling Chris, the other Chris, Evans thinks about it all the way back to his home. He chooses not to take a taxi or anything instead he walks, hoping the fresh air will help him clear his mind. Instead he can not stop thinking about what Tom said. About telling Hemsworth everything. But how exactly are you supposed to tell someone you have a crush on them? _Hey I really like you, so maybe we should go to my place get naked and see what happened?_ Hell no. (Thinking about the Hemsworth naked? Bad, bad idea.) This is nothing, they’re just friends, no need to ruin that with more, Hemsworth obviously doesn’t need that in his life, he’s got a baby to take care of and needs to pay his rent and... But he always calls Chris. Always. So it means something right?

Oh fuck it, is Evans’ last thought, Tom’s rambling still inside his head as he turns his heels, getting his phone out of his pocket, texting Hemsworth.

**Hey. You were missed at the bar. You okay? And that job interview?**

Chris hits send praying he doesn’t wake up India and that he will get an answer soon. He does. Seconds later actually.

**Let me guess drunk Tom again? Will he ever learn? And yes great I start monday.**

Chris has a real smile on his face reading the answer, finally something good for Hemsworth. **Good for you, what the job is? You didn’t tell me. (Rob will take care of Tom this time :P)**

**Of course Rob will and he’ll complain about it for days. Come over and I’ll tell you, I’ve got beer and I. is sleeping.**

Chris pauses for a moment, heart beating faster. He can find a millions of reasons why going to Hemsworth's place right now is wrong. It’s almost midnight, they’re going to get slightly drunk and damn he was a crush on the guy.

**K. Be there in 10?**

**Walk faster.**

He can’t say no to that. He just can’t.

→

Chris is playing with his glasses on the elevator, he doesn’t really like wearing lenses anyway and Hemsworth sees him most of time with his glasses on so no big deal. Well... actually yes, big deal actually. He is nervous. He’s never nervous around the Aussie. Never. This is all Tom’s fault. _Damn you Hiddleston_ , he thinks as the elevators doors finally open. His fist is even shaking as he knocks on the door. Chris can not help it. And he doesn’t have the time to think about something clever or funny to say _(how do you funny anyway?)_ because the next second the door is opening, revealing Hemsworth, with a shirt on this time, already handing him a beer.

“5 minutes and 45 for seconds. I am impressed.”

He announces with a proud smile on his face, some of his blond locks covering his eyes. And it doesn’t take more for Evans to relax, stupid feeling he knows, but just like that, just because Chris is smiling at him, because he was obviously waiting for him... All his nervousness and all of his worries fade away. Crush or not, Evans cares about his friend a lot, and it’s all that matter in the end.

“You actually did count?” he asks, snatching the beer from Hemsworth’s hands and entering into the flat.

“Of course I did, don’t you see I just need you as a good excuse to drink beer?”

Hemsworth is grinning by the time they reach the living room. Evans is not surprised to see that the TV is already turned on, the volume low, probably not to wake up India. He takes off his shoes and opens his beer as the other Chris is sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the couch, his eyes on Evans the whole time. It doesn’t feel weird, Evans doesn’t know if he’s supposed to feel all tingly inside or all that stupid crap they make up in the movies. The other Chris just makes him feel good.

“So I’m just an excuse for you to get drunk... And you have a baby? You mister, should be very ashamed.” Evans jokes as he sits down next to him, beer in hand.

“Oh give me a break will you, getting drunk on my couch is all fun I can get from now. You being here is just a bonus.”

How Evans is _not_ supposed to grin like a fool hearing stuff like? And the best part, Chris actually means every single word.

“Well... I am glad you call.” He takes a sip at his beer. “India is asleep I suppose?”

“Yes... she didn’t even take a nap this afternoon, she just spent the day looking at me while I was cleaning. Thankfully she didn’t scream, so I guess she won’t wake up until tomorrow morning. And with this new job, I’m gonna have to find a nanny full time and... oh god, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Yes, will be the right answer, but it was insanely cute, so Evans doesn’t really mind and he just shakes his head.

“Na... I mean … You’re her dad, that’s your job to worry, right? If you don’t, who will?”

“Exactly.” They’re both quiet for a full minute after that, both of them just sipping their beer.

“So... what’s the job anyway?” eventually asks Evans.

“Oh still didn’t tell you? It’s to be a waiter, there’s a new restaurant downtown and they need all the help they can get and I really need a job so it’s perfect.”

“Yes well I’m really glad for you... and Chris?”

“Hmm...”

“You would... you know... tell us if you’re really in trouble... right?”

Evans really means _him_ and only _him_ not their entire group but they’re looking at each other now, blue into blue and he’s really hoping the other Chris is going to get what he tries to imply. He does because he gives a small pat on Evans shoulder before he looks back at the TV, the moment over.

“Of course, you know I would.”

“Good.”

“So are we watching TV or what?”

“Sure... I mean I’ve got beer, I don’t care about anything else.”

“Oh did I not tell you?” Hemsworth stands up and heads to the kitchen, coming back with more bottles in his hands. “You’re of course paying for all of that.”

“How sweet of you...”

“Yes, Mister sweet, that’s me.”

Hemsworth hands him another beer that Evans gladly takes. He’s already starting to feel way too comfortable just sprawled on the floor next to Chris, and he’s starting to notice how that particular shirt is clinging to Hemsworth’s chest and of course, some alcohol will be the solution. Of course.

“So... up to watch some Game of Thrones?”

asks the Aussie, sliding up next to him. He’s insanely close, like way closer than he was a few minutes ago, but Evans is not going to ask him to pull away. Hell no.

“Yeah Game of thrones, but you’re gonna have to do some explaining and also some translating because some accents are pretty heavy.”

“You don’t seem to have any problem with my accent.” teases Hemsworth brushing his shoulder against Evans.

“Yours is fine.” Kinda sexy actually wants to add Chris but he doesn’t, instead he just shrugs.

And as Hemsworth predicted it, the TV show is good, really, really good and before they even realize it they have already watched 5 episodes. But honestly, Evans sees no reason to stop, he’s having fun, has drunk probably a little too much beers and most of all, he’s enjoying Hemsworth’s little jokes about some scenes and the way he would explain some things to him, leaning close, almost whispering inside of his ear. It somehow feels private and intimate, way better than any date Evans had in the past, way better.

But soon, way too soon according to Evans, it’s already 4 am and Hemsworth has to go to bed if he wants to get some sleep before India wakes up and Chris well... He just doesn’t know, go home right now seems like a very good idea but he really doesn’t want to move, he’s good exactly where he is. Why? Hemsworth has one arm on the couch, right next to Evans, it feels warm and they’re not even touching but he can not help but shiver every time Hemsworth’s skin brushes against the back of his neck. It's nothing really but Chris can not help but sigh when the other Chris pulls his arm away, to grab the remote and turn off the TV.

“God... I should go to bed and you should go home or.... wanna crash on the couch?”

Hemsworth finally asks turning to look into the other’s blue eyes, their shoulders brushing against each other. Again. Evans is so distracted by the contact and Chris’ eyes that it takes him a few moments to process the information.

“Hmm... I’d love to... You know I would, man... it would be easier but...” Why do Hemsworth lips look so fucking appealing? Good question. Suddenly, he can’t look anywhere else. He remembers that time when the whole gang was out for ice creams and Chris had to look Hemsworth eat, right in front of him. Not a good idea to think about that now. He clears his throat to finish his sentence. “But you know work? Besides East won’t like it that much.”

“Hmm... I can not even compete with your dog?” Why Hemsworth is touching his shoulder? … Why? Not that he mind. But damn, he’s so close right now, Evans can see every single shape of blue in his eyes right now and he knows they’re headed a dangerous road. A very dangerous road indeed. “Come on stay... Promise it’ll worth it... Besides I make good pancakes, you say it yourself right?”

What happens next is kinda weird... Because they both move at the same and in the end, both of their foreheads are pressed together. Evans can feel some blond locks against his face and the other’s man hot breath and he’s about to open his mouth to apologize but that’s before the blond moves again. Locking their mouths together.

…

It takes Evans a few seconds to realize what’s happening, because first of all, it’s _really_ happening and he’s not just dreaming this, there are indeed some soft lips against his own and... Fuck. Evans gasps and the other takes the opportunity to slips his tongue inside his mouth and just like that, gently and softly, they’re kissing. Lips pressed together, Hemsworth’s tongue lapping and exploring every single corner of the other’s mouth while he’s trying his best not to moan but it’s hopeless. Evans feels weak because he had wanted the kiss for a very long time and he never imagined something so soft and so intimate almost like being kissed for the first time... One hand finds the back of his neck and Evans is done, he opens his mouth wider and kisses Chris back more hungrily, his own hands finding the blond hair and pulling.

They don’t part for air at any moment, too busy moaning in each other's mouth and not of them notice the moment Evans starts sliding from to couch dangerously heading for the floor. But in a second, Hemsworth’s other arm is around his waist, strong and firm grip holding him close. Of fuck. How is it suddenly so fast and so demanding? Why? Chris doesn’t know and he really doesn’t care about anything that is not Hemsworth right now. He yelps when Hemsworth part for air and he opens his eyes he doesn’t even remember having closed. They look at each other for a long moment, Hemsworth chests moving hardly against his as they are both catching their breaths. Someone should say something, Evans should say something. Apologize? Hell no. It was a great kiss. The best actually he might even say, so good actually he’s not sure he can move right now.

“I’m...”

Evans will never know what Chris was trying to say because at that precise moment, a cry comes from the bedroom. India. Instantly, Hemsworth pulls him up and let go, standing up.

“I’m sorry I...”

“Yeah I understand... go...”

Just like that, as the Aussie disappear to take care of his baby, the moment seems to be over. Evans can not help but bring one hand to his mouth, finger tracing his lips, still not believing what happened.

He kissed Chris Hemsworth. He fucking kissed Chris Hemsworth and enjoyed every seconds of it.

Oh god. Evans is giggling now, already hearing Tom’s and Downey’s comments inside his head.

“Why are you laughing?”

He turns his head to see the blond coming back to the living room, holding India. She isn’t crying anymore, in fact she’s looking at him.

“Hmmm nothing much... so... how is she? Why did she wake up?”

“Honestly? No idea... It just happens sometimes. You know babies?” Hemsworth takes back his place next to him like nothing happens, except that this time, India is there and she’s smiling at Evans. “See? She likes you a lot.”

“Na man I bet she prefers her daddy.”

And India chooses this precise moment to extend her small arms, making noises, clearly indicating that she wants to be in Evans’ arms.

“... You were saying?”

“Okay I take it all back, she adores me, come here sweetie.”

Once she’s secured and pressed against Evans’ chest, India presses her head against her forehead against his chest and closes her eyes.

“How do you even _do_ that?” whispers the other Chris but Evans is as surprised as he is.

“I have no idea... But really she’s adorable.”

“Yep... Guess I did something right after all.”

They’re not looking at India anymore and Hemsworth has a soft smile on face then he bites down his lips and takes a deep breath. Oh no. They’re about to have a serious talk Evans can tell it and he’s not sure if he’s ready for it right now. Maybe Chris, the other Chris, regrets and he’s about to tell him just that. Well, better apologized first right?

“I’m sorry.” They say at the same time, they chuckle and Evans is the one to talk next.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing I mean...”

“I kinda kissed you so...”

“Yeah but I could have stopped you and I didn’t so...”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You could have stopped me and you didn’t. Why? I mean...” He sighs, running one hand through his blond hair. “Are we good? This doesn’t freak you out... Cause I wanted to do that since a very long time man...”

“Really?” Evans’ voice raises a little bit and that makes Hemsworth smiles.

“Yeah really... I never thought that you... you know... God I’m sorry I don’t even know what to say... I’m not very good with the whole... you know?”

“You don’t have to say anything.” reassures Evans, on hand pressed at the back of India head. It’s rare to see Hemsworth like that, he’s known to be that funny guy with the very loud voice. He never seems nervous or out of words. It’s actually cute.

“Good... so … I guess we’re not really friends anymore...”

“No... We’re a little bit more then friends.”

“So... You’re staying for the night... We don’t have to do anything just...”

“Chris stop rambling, I’m staying.”

“Good. Cause you’re not sleeping on the couch then.”

“... So where I’m supposed to sleep?”

Hemsworth stands up, one eyebrow crooked and he gets it.

Oh. Well. He doesn’t mind.

At all.

→

Sharing a bed with someone is something Evans hasn’t done in a very long time. And as Chris puts India back into her bed, he hopes he doesn’t move too much. And prays for not snoring. God. That would be kind of embarrassing but of course, all of his worries fade away the moment Hemsworth steps back into his bedroom, sets the baby monitor on the nightstand and then takes of his shirt. Oh god... Okay. Evans can work with that. Of course he can. And the other Chris must have notice the change or even hear him gasp because he turns to him with a smile on his face.

“Sorry... this is usually how I sleep... I...”

“That’s fine I swear... I mean... It’s just... a lot to process in one night that’s all..”

“Oh okay... You’re not freaking out on me are you?” asks Hemsworth sitting right next to him, both on the edge of the bed now.

“No, no I’m not freaking out.”

“Good... Because I really want to kiss you again, can I?”

“You know you don’t need to...”

Evans is interrupted when Hemsworth grabs his face with one hand, kissing him again. Yes. This is good. This is right. Chris really doesn’t want to think about how and why right now. They’ll worry about it later. Right now he’s too busy kissing Chris back and holding to his bare shoulders like his life is depending on it. And yes, Robert was right about Hemsworth, he is indeed hard and gosh, Chris just wants to touch him everywhere. In a matter of seconds, he finds himself pressed against Hemsworth's first chest and the bed as they are exchanging hungry kisses. His hands are exploring the naked and more than exposed back, tracing the outlines of his muscles, being rewarded by low growl coming from the other’s Chris. His hands keep going lower and lower as the kisses deepen and become more heated and once they landed on the Hemsworth’s ass, the other pulls away with a growl.

“What...?” asks Evans in a breath, lips still feeling hot due to the kiss and a bit dizzy because all he can see right now is blue eyes staring down at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no trust me you didn’t do anything wrong.” whispers the other against his face, the sentence sounding like one long word his accent in every word, and damn it so hot and sexy Chris just wants to hear him talk all night long (but he also really wants to kiss him all night long so... ). “But you have way too many clothes on.” finishes Hemsworth, licking the corner of his mouth.

“Well... I suppose we can...” Evans moans as the other licks his Adam’s apple. “do something about... _oh god_... that...”

His next words are nothing but moans because Hemsworth is sucking on his collarbone. How is he supposed to think clearly after that, when everything feels hot around him, when Chris is pressing his weight down on him, his body so firm and fitting perfectly with his. How? He just doesn’t and lifts his arms when the other Chris takes his shirt off. It’s much better now, feeling his skin against his , the other’s heart beating fast against his touch. Evans doesn’t feel so nervous anymore and it seems that his body is reacting on his own, one hand buried deep into the blond hair, the other back on Hemsworth’s ass, urging the other to give him more, because he needs more.

The other Chris seems to understand because next seconds, he’s between Evans’ legs and everything is just perfect and Evans jumps as one hand sneaks between their two bodies, landing on his crotch and making him realize how hard he is. How could he ignore that good question. He lets escape noises he never thought he was able to make when Hemsworth starts rubbing against his hard on. God it feels so fucking good not to mention the open mouth kisses Hemsworth is trailing all over his neck.

“God... Fuck...”

“You gotta keep it down.” whispers the other in his ear in a growl. “Don’t want to wake up the baby.”

The what? Oh yeah. Somehow, his train of thoughts has stopped once Hemsworth’ hand found his cock, reminding him how long it has been since he was with someone. Too fucking long. But the blond is here, swallowing every single one of his moans with a kiss. Fuck. Evans moves his hips too, creating somehow more friction between them, pure shot of pleasure rushing through his entire body. He really loses it when Chris’ hand is inside of his pants, getting pass the underwear and just...

“Oh fuck...” Evans pulls away from the kiss, head falling onto the pillow, eyes closed and breathing hard.

He can do nothing more but moan and lay down here and just feel... Feel the other’s breath against his cheek, the sounds deep inside his ear, that chest firmly pressed against his, and most of all, that cool hand against the very sensitive skin of cock, rubbing and stroking and...

“Holy shit.” He leans into the touch, thinking he could die happy right here and now and opens his eyes only to see Hemsworth, still staring down at him, a smirk on the corner of his mouth. That’s not fair. Evans wants to break him too, see him lose control. So he does the only thing that seems to be right at the moment and in one move, he manages to pull Hemsworth’s zipper down and grabs his hard on. The blond’s reaction is immediate, he opens his mouth in surprise, pleasure readable on his face and he falls on the bed, next to Evans. Their embrace is more than messy now, both of them turned to one side facing the other, stroking and touching with the same intensity, giving as equally as he was receiving, stroking each other quick and fast like two horny teenagers. It's beyond messy at this point and holding back his cries and watching Chris do the same is just pure torture.

It is just too much at some point, maybe it’s the way Hemsworth is looking at him like he is the most important thing in the world right now, or maybe it’s that hand, rubbing in all the right places, but Evans eventually breaks coming into Chris’ palm, doing his best to be silent, his cries swallowed by the pillow. Hemsworth gives him a rough kiss so he doesn’t have the time to realize what’s happening because his head is spinning too hard and too fast but it only takes three more strokes before the other Chris comes too, moaning into the other's mouth. Everything is blurry after that, they’re both covered in sweat and come and Evans has no intention to move, even stopping the other Chris when he intends to go to the bathroom.

“Don’t... Let’s just... sleep okay?”

“Yeah okay?”

Ten minutes later they are sound asleep, Evans’ head on Hemsworth’s chest, listening to his heart beat. And good thing is India doesn’t wake up until 8 o’clock giving them enough time to recover. And it’s Evans who rushes to her side when she starts crying again, but she calms down as soon as she sees him which is a good sign.

Chris doesn’t speak baby... But … He think he somehow has his place in the Hemsworth family.

He really thinks so. 


End file.
